In our U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,001, the entirety of which is herein incorporated, there is disclosed a computer based system for predicting the fluid level in a fluid flow network. The system has been very successful as it can use past and present measurements of parameters to predict and control fluid level and flow. The system gathers data from timed fluid levels and opening positions of regulators or valves to provide a model from which fluid levels and flow can be determined in real time.
Water providers, for example, irrigation authorities, are being required to provide accurate delivery of water to their customers at a time determined by the customer.